Meet the Fans
by KaylaBow
Summary: What happens when TD characters meet their fans? CHAOS OF COURSE! Thses fans are VERY much crazy, indeed. Watch as you discover how the characters from Total Drama react to people 'shipping' them. Or find out how physcaotic the fans are. Rated T because of the fans use of language. *Whispers* And there might be a little gore. Oops, I spoiled the surprise.
1. Duncney Fans are Crazy

**I have nothing but to say but this; You're going read some messed up shit.**

* * *

><p>Duncney Fans Are Crazy<p>

Courtney was sleeping calmly in her bed. Until a small figure took a picture of her, waking the CIT up from her peaceful rest. She rubbed her tired eyes, and then screamed in complete shock when she saw the person.

She then put on her face of rage. Wide angry puffy eyes and red stained cheeks. "WHO ARE YOU!?" She screamed, pulling her blanket up to cover her revealing sleep wear. The small figure turned out to be a small 13-year-old girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're Courtney Janet Mills!" The little girl squealed. Courtney raised her eyebrow and gave her a look of confusion. "Uhhhh, yeah. That's my name. What the hell are you doing in my house? I have security cameras and alarm systems everywhere. And I can sue you for invading my privacy."

The 13-year-old pulled out a sketch pad, and began to write something with a sparkly pink pen. "Uh huh? Oh yeah. I disabled all you're security camera and alarm systems. Plus, I kinda killed you're guard dogs because they were in the way of seeing my princess." She explained in monotone, not looking up from the paper.

Courtney looked shocked, and had a sadden look on her face. "You... You killed my pets-" "Oh princess! Don't cry! I only did it to see my lovely." The fangirl interrupted, dropping her notebook and clasped her hands together. "Remember how Duncan used to call you princess? Don't you used to secretly love being called that?"

The tan girl cringed when she heard the name 'Duncan'. "Look, I want you out of my home before I call the police and sue you for everything you got! Also, Duncan and I were over 3 seasons ago! Yes, Duncan used to be my everything. But now he's a complete attention douche." She explained, putting her hands on her hips.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU HAVE TO LOVE DUNCAN! YOU HAVE TO! DUNCNEY IS MY OTP NEXT TO NOCO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" The fan screamed in a dramatic fashion, putting her hand on her forehead. The girls face had an expression of pure horror.

She was so emotional, the fan stumbled backwards and tripped on a red cable. She got tangled in the red cable and fell to the ground. The cable then got pulled and made many things fall to the ground; Photos from childhood, awards, her prizes from world tour, ect.

"YOU BITCH! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE!" The fan screamed, untangling the cords from her body. She then started to smash her T.V., and punched the wall, leaving a hole. Then, she stepped on her PDA.

She. Stepped. On. Courtney's. PDA.

Uh oh.

"Excuse me! Do you want me to press charges on you!? Get out of my home!" Courtney yelled, jumping off her bed and stomped over to her dresser. She pulled out a gun, and aimed it at the girl's head. "You have been nothing but a complete psychopath! Duncan and I are over! Never ment to be, EVER! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The CIT fired at the wall, hinting she was giving the fan a warning shot. The girl frantically ran over to her window, and yelled while clinging to the door; "This isn't over! Duncney shall be canon once more! WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BEYOTCH! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU HEAR ME! MELISSA BARTS WILL HAVE HER REVENGE!" And she jumped out of the window, screaming.

Courtney ran over to her window, leaning over to see what happened to her fan. She gasped in shock, Because the fan was splattered on her front lawn. Blood and guts everywhere.

Dead.

Duncan happened to be passing by Courtney's house. Then, he saw the fans splattered parts everywhere. He saw a 'I heart DxC' shirt that was currently worn by 'Melissa'. Duncan looked up to see Courtney's shocked face. With no shock in his voice whatsoever, he blankly stared at her and said;

"Was it another Duncney fan?"

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-**

**You see what I told you all, I wrote shit. Review for what character you want next, maybe I'll do it. I have some ideas of my own.**

**Ella: Oh my, poor fan.**

**Noah: This was complete shit.**

**Don't you think I know that Noah?**

**Heather: You write terrible.**

**SHUDDUP HEATHER! IT GOT A BIT BETTER OKAY! Oh yeah, and please review or follow and favorite. But this was terrible, so you don't have to-**

**Heather: Don't you think they know that already?**

**I guess. Well uhhhh, next chapters going to be in a couple of days or maybe tomorrow I guess. Bye.**


	2. Scax Shall Rule the World!

**I'm back in action folks! I was really surprised at the amount of reviews I got for that chapter. But meh, it's about TD fans so of course its going to be entertaining.**

* * *

><p>Scax Shall Rule the World!<p>

Scarlett was reading a book at her local café. Sipping pumpkin spice latte as she flipped through the pages in her book. The red-head was still wearing her usual attire from the island. But even so, people were still so afraid to go near her, that barely _anyone_ was there.

The sound of giggles was heard from the distance. Scarlett merely just ignored the sound. Maybe it was a group of children playing near here. Perhaps someone is probably watching something from their electronic device? Or maybe its-

Wait.

What the-!?

Why is there screaming being blended into the fit of laughter?

She looked up from upon her book, to see something _very _strange. "UNHAND ME YOU DIRTY PILE OF FILTH!" Max yelled at a teen girl their age, who surprising had a very powerful strength, due to having to carry him on her small shoulders. "Hush now Maxie. Until we find Scarle- Oh! Why hello_ Scarlett-sama~"_ The strange girl in front of her chirped with enthusiasm.

Scarlett raised her eyebrow, and put on a face of confusion. She put down her book on the small table she was at, and began to walk over to this strange fan. "Ummmm, excuse me? But who are you? All I know is that you either know how to speak Japanese or may have watched anime, because of you referring to me as '_Scarlett-sama'_. But that is all I can identify for now. Except you may be a psychopath or just tired of Max of being such a nuisance. Because of your extremely tight grip on him over your shoulder, tied up."

The fan got into another fit of giggles. "Oh my, I haven't introduced myself. Have I?" She asked Scarlett, dropping the tied up Max to the ground. "HEY! LEARN SOME RESPECT TO YOUR LEAD-" "Not now Max!" The fan scolded him, like an owner to her puppy when it made an accident on the carpet.

"My name is Annabelle Elizabeth Liliana Cartino. But call me Annaliz." She introduced, giving a little bow. Then she turned to Max and pointed to him, replying; "You are probably wondering why I have brought him here, all tied up." Scarlett nodded, thinking to herself if she should've just ran while she had the chance. Will she regret nodding to a strange fan?

Yes.

"This is the main reason; YOU AND MAX BELONG TOGETHER!" Annaliz shouted, grabbing Max and throwing him onto her shoulder once more. Scarlett looked at her with a face with disgust. "Okay look; You seem like a pretty psychopath person enough to believe Max and I are in love." She started to explain.

"BUT YOU SAW DA MAXIMUM DONG!" protested Annaliz, emphasizing to his well, uh, _privates_. "I had used that imbecile to get farther into the game. Would you honestly think my best match would be with someone who is obsessed with ruling the world? Just because I saw his naked parts on accident_, _does not mean that I am automatically in love with him. Though I am extremely worried if he's the one with a crush on me. Because after I re-watched the season- Well, that's another story I'll tell later on."

Annaliz was losing her mind. Her breath was cut short, her eyes were _deep _blood-red, and her nicely painted mint green finger nails was digging into Max's flesh. Making it bleed tremendously. "You. Are. KILLING MY FANGIRL VIBES!"

The fan charged towards Scarlett, holding Max high in the air as she threw him at Scarlett like a bowling ball. Scarlett tripped over him and fell backwards. She spun around like a ballet dancer, graceful. But, her landing was not so graceful. The red-head fell in front of Max, leading them to a kiss.

...

...

Raise your hand if you think Annaliz is going to die.

...

...

...

_Oh yes._

"AH HA HAHA _**HA! **_I WIN! IN YOUR FACE MALXSCARLETT SHIPPERS! I WIN! I WIN!" Annaliz cheered, doing a little victory dance. While celebrating, she didn't notice an infuriated Scarlett in the background, watching her. Scarlett's glasses were off, showing her eye's color is a deep blood-red. Her hair was down, and the bangs were formed into spikes.

You do know what's going to happen next, right?

"YOU IMBECILE!" Scarlett's voice boomed across the café, scaring the fan to death. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" As the red-head took small slow steps of pure anger, Annaliz finally had the courage to speak. Or squeak.

"IM SORRY! I GOING! I'LL SWITCH MY LOVE FOR SCAX FOR SUGELLA IF YOU DON'T KILL ME!" The fan shouted, dramatically exiting, speed walking towards the parking lot. Scarlett grabbed her wrist, making her gulp. "_Your not going anywhere~." _She darkly hissed, holding a tighter grip on her hand. One of her hands was holding her wrist, the other was behind her back. It was a butcher's knife.

Max could only watched in horror as Scarlett molest- *cough* I mean, 'tortured' the fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I made this psychotic for everyone, didn't I?<strong>


End file.
